


and we all fall down

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Revenge, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Sheriff is visited by some old acquaintances. Stiles interrupts.





	and we all fall down

When Stiles came back from school that day, it was to see his dad’s cruiser parked out front. It gave Stiles a pang of excitement. His dad was home less and less these days, and any time spent together was a prize.

He skipped through the front doors, calling out, “Hey Pops! How come you’re—”

The words died on his lips when he took in the scene in front of him. Chairs lay upended, papers were scattered everywhere, and there was broken glass near the kitchen.

Stiles felt the ground give away under him, and his heart starting going haywire.

“Dad? Dad!”

There was no sign of his dad anywhere on the ground floor. Stiles was barely keeping a panic attack at bay. Cursing himself for leaving his cell phone in his jeep in his haste, he ran upstairs, taking two stairs at a time.

“Dad!”

Stiles’ bedroom door was ajar. He burst into the room only to freeze and gape in shock.

His dad was tied to a chair. He was gagged with what looked like one of Stiles’ shirts, and there was a menacing looking man with a scar through his eyebrow and tattoos all over his arms standing behind him with a gun pressed to his head. Another man was lounging on his bed, while a third was standing by his bookshelf with a book in his hands that he had apparently been browsing through. The fourth man was by the window.

“Dad!” Stiles barely took two steps forward before the man pressed the gun harder against the Sheriff’s temple, but it was the man by the window that spoke,

“If you wanna see your dad live boy, you’ll do as I tell you.”

The man looked almost bored. He wasn’t as beefy as the other three, but his eyes had a kind of coldness that made Stiles tremble. The Sheriff’s eyes were wide and worried.

Stiles’ hands were shaking. He couldn’t think of anything to say, anything to do. He had left his phone in the car, and if he so much as moved, they were sure to shoot his dad. All he could do right now was play along, and hope to find out what they wanted. And while they were distracted, may be call Scott through the landline...

“What do you want?” He tried to keep his voice from trembling, but from the way the man by the window smirked, and the man in the bed snorted, he didn’t think he was very successful.

“Want?” Window said. He tapped his lower lip with a nail. It was an extremely innocuous action, yet Stiles felt cold all over. “Why, so many things, little Stiles.” He smiled. “It’s Stiles, isn’t it?” Stiles said nothing. Window continued anyway. “But the thing I want most it to _ruin_ the man that ruined me.” Window slowly walked to his dad, and caressed his face, almost tenderly. The Sheriff didn’t flinch, rather glared. Stiles, who had taken a step forward, released a shaky breath.

He was terrified. Were these men that his dad had put away? Criminals? What were they going to do with him? He couldn’t even scream for his neighbours, lest these men shoot his dad.

Window was watching him now, shrewdly. “You see young Stiles, when my mates and I were released from prison, your father wasn’t even on my mind. There were a lot more people I had more of grudge against, starting with my bitch of wife. But then I saw him on the street one day, and all of my tender-” Here he pressed a nail viciously into the Sheriff’s cheek. Stiles let out a soft cry. “-feelings came rushing back. I remembered, for instance, how he’d separated me from my only son. Only because my bitch of a wife blabbed about beating him.”

Window smiled then.

“But then I also remembered how the Sheriff had a little girl kid himself. And I knew how I’d get my revenge. How I’d ruin the Sheriff.” Window started slowly advancing on him. Stiles backed away, his heart hammering in his chest. “But me and my mates get here, and what do we see? Stilinski doesn’t have a little girl, but a little _boy_ ,” Stiles was almost at the door now. His back collided with it. “But it didn’t matter to us. Because if there’s one thing I learned in prison-” Stiles whirled around to open it, only to find it locked. He stared at the doorknob in betrayal, as it refused to budge. His heart was in his throat. He spun around again, only to be pushed viciously against the door by Window, who had his hands on his shoulders. He had a hungry gleam in his eyes as he leaned close to Stiles and said, “-is that a hole is a hole.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing they made Stiles do is push him to his knees in the middle of the room, after tying his hands behind his back with a piece of rope. The Sheriff’s chair was pushed near the side, but a place where he’d have a clear view of his son. The four men crowded around the boy and slapped him with their hard, thick dicks. One man rubbed the head of his dick behind his ear, while another gripped him by the jaw and rubbed sticky precome along his cupid’s bow.

Stiles whined when the man forcefully opened his jaw, and thrust straight in. Stiles gagged as he tasted the bitter precome that dripped onto his tongue. Tears fell down his cheeks as the man set up a fast pace, his balls slapping against his chin. Stiles’ mouth was stretched around the hard cock, and drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth as he gagged at every other deep thrust that reached his throat. As the man drew close to coming, his thrusts became even harder drawing gurgling noises from the boy, who couldn’t draw in a breath. He gripped Stiles’ buzzcut head hard as he came, his nose pushed into the man’s pubic hair, as he gagged on the man’s burning come that was sprayed straight down his throat.

As the man softened and pulled away from his mouth, Stiles gasped and coughed, trying to spit out the come from his first blowjob but it was no use as the come was now safely in his stomach.

Stiles gasped and sobbed at the warmth he imagined he could feel in his stomach, and another man stepped in front of him, his erect dick bobbing in the air from between his hairy thighs.

“Please,” He pleaded hoarsely, but the man only smirked.

“Open wide, bitch,” With that, the man gripped his ears and twisted cruelly. As Stiles drew in a breath to scream, the man filled his mouth instead.

They made him suck each of their cocks, his buzzcut head bobbing between hairy and muscled legs, his knees and jaw aching. They called him all sorts of names as he serviced them- ‘pretty bitch’, and ‘slut’, and ‘whore’, taunting the Sheriff from where he was struggling in his chair, telling him how kind it was of him to raise such a pretty little slut for them.

When they were finally done with his mouth, they pushed him to his feet, and started cutting away clothes with a knife. Stiles struggled, sobbed, and kicked, but it was no use, and he was finally naked in front of them and his dad.

Window gazed at his chest and twisted one pert, pink nipple in curiosity, and Stiles _wailed_.

“Look here, guys, looks like we’ve got ourselves a girl after all!” The others laughed and played with his nipples, testing their sensitivity, while Stiles struggled in their hold, legs and bound arms shaking.

“Such pretty tits you have, princess,” one man said, before bending down to suck one nipple into his mouth. Stiles back arched and he gasped and writhed crazily. His dick fattened up against his will.

The man looked down in mock surprise. “Princess, if you wanted to be fucked, you just had to say so!” And then they pushed him towards his bed, which they had dragged into the centre of the room.

“No!” screamed Stiles, as he was thrown on his back and his legs pulled apart by two men until his thighs ached. “No, no, no, no, no!”

The man between his legs gripped his asscheeks to pull them apart, gazing hungrily at Stiles’ hairless puckered, pink hole. Stiles’ back arched crazily as the man thrust two lubed fingers in with no preamble.

Soon the man was pushing four fingers into his ass, gripping his round butt cheek hard enough to bruise. Window leaned over the headboard to pinch his nipples. Stiles panted and writhed, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his toes curling as he came all over himself.

The men cheered and taunted John, but Stiles hardly heard them over the buzzing in his head. As the man removed his fingers from his ass, Stiles slowly lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles came to with a start. Someone slapped him again to wake him, and he slowly gained his bearings. He was sitting crouched over someone, his back to their chest, their hands holding him up strangely. He opened his eyes, and his gaze met his father’s watery one, just as the person behind him let go.

Stiles squealed as the dick entered him, balls slapping against his. He gasped as the person whose cock he was riding –there was a cock inside him!—grabbed him under the knees and pulled them up to Stiles’ chest, so that his hole and the thick cock it was stretched around was clearly visible.

The man made him ride him, gripping his hips to push him up and down, and up and down. When he finally grew too tired, he pushed Stiles on his hands and knees, and hammered inside him, so that the bed shook crazily. Stiles gripped the sheets hard, and held on for the ride, flopping onto his front when the man finally came inside him, his come dripping from his used hole.

The men fucked him at least twice more each, in various different positions, and made him suck their cock just as much. Stiles came three more times, eyes rolling and mouth drooling, his hole clenching around hard cocks, until he couldn’t come anymore.

When they were finally done, they left Stiles fucked out on the bed, his eyes glazed over, his face shiny and dripping from at least four loads, his mouth red and bruised, and his red asshole fluttering and leaking white come, and refusing to close.

As they left, they called, “Remember John, a word to anyone, and we still know where to find your pretty little whore...”

 

 


End file.
